Meaning Heero's and Relena's love
by Yuumura Kirika
Summary: In the end of Endless Waltz, Heero is shown looking Relena at distance. This short story tells you their futures in a not so far future


Meaning

"Because all of it, you, the main leaders, have to remember people that peace is something that needs to be conquered every day by each one of us," Relena ended her speech at the 4th Peace Conference. She was very much applauded and left the main room after receiving some compliment.   
She entered another room and went to the large window, sunbeams washing her face. After a long conference circuit in all universe, she was finally back in Earth.   
"I almost forgot how good is to be at home..." muttered to herself, turning around to find a black suited man.   
"Miss Darlian, your car is waiting downstairs," he said, and she left the building. 

Heero was again at the place where he destroyed his Gundam. He caught some earth in his hands and left the wind takes it away. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by an annoying sound.   
"Heero Yui," he answered the cell phone.   
"Hi, man, it's me, Duo,"   
"Hi, Duo, what's up?" Heero asked standing up and walking away.   
"Nothing at all," said Duo, "it's just you've disappeared. I think it's been a month anyone talks with you... You don't call us, don't answer our messages..."   
"I think I don't have any to talk about," he mumbled.   
"Do you go to the Relena's..." was asking Duo when Heero hung up. 

At home, Relena opened the shower and let the steam fill the bathroom. She undressed and went into the stall. The water was almost boiling, burning her skin as she liked. Very hot baths were her ultimate pleasure after a hard day, although she knew it was terrible for her skin.   
She left the water run by her nude body and as long as it occurred her tough shell melted away. After two or three minutes there wasn't anything more of the successful diplomat Relena Darlian, there was just a fragile woman who was sensitive and not sensible. She started to cry, sobbing desperately.   
"Why?" she asked to herself, "Why I'm not happy?" 

Heero was wandering around at the Spring Park when he saw Wufei.   
"I didn't know you liked places like these," joked Heero.   
"So did I," said Wufei.   
"What are you doing here?" asked Heero.   
"I ask you the same. I spoke with Duo this morning and he said you hung up him,"   
"He don't know how to keep his mouth shut," he mumbled, smiling after it, "I just didn't want to hear his blab"   
"Duo also said you were strange... Well, more than usual," giggled Wufei.   
"Strange is you!" cried Heero, "I've never saw you giggling, Wufei."   
"Chang!" a woman's voice called and the two guys turned around to see Sally. "I bought our juices... Heero? What are you doing here? Have you planned to meet here?"   
"No, it's just coincidence," marked Wufei.   
"Now I understand why you are strange..." muttered Heero.   
"Can you give us a moment, Sally?" Wufei asked, and she left.   
After Heero stop kidding with the relationship between Wufei and Sally, Wufei made a serious face.   
"Why are you pretending, Heero?" he said.   
"What do you mean?"   
"You know... I see you're not happy... You're really strange, man. Even when you are joking, something says you're not having fun."   
Heero said nothing, just stared to the ground.   
"I know how you feel... lost..." Wufei said with a smooth voice.   
"But seem you've found a life..." mumbled Heero.   
A huge cloud floated, covering the sun and bathing everything with gray tones. The wind cried for a moment.   
"Heero, I understand you feel lost without battles, even after fighting so much for peace. You have to find again the meaning of life."   
"I don't have anyone in this world..." he said, "The fact is that's no meaning at all."   
"You know it's a lie," concluded Wufei, "Look for it in your heart and you'll see the truth."   
Then he went away, leaving Heero alone with his own feelings and thoughts.   
"The meaning of life..." he whispered and sat on the grass. 

At night in Relena's house, she was giving her birthday party and was dazzling beautiful in a long crimson dress. His jewelry was magnificent too, but nothing could darken his beauty. The most important people of the Alliance were there, as tough her friends.   
"Hi, Relena, happy birthday!" cried Quatre as he arrived with Dorothy.   
"Thanks," she said smiling sweetly, "Do you know if he's coming?"   
"Well," started Quatre a little embarrassed, "I don't know. Duo talked with him this morning, but he didn't have time to ask 'cause Heero hung up on him."   
"But are you sure he received you invitation, Relena?" asked Dorothy looking the sadness in her friend's face.   
"I think he did but, anyway, he knows he doesn't need a formal invitation," she said leaving the pair. Quatre tried to go after her, but Dorothy told him Relena would prefer to be alone for a moment. 

Relena went to the balcony and felt the breeze in her face. It was a chill autumn breeze and she thought that was a perfect moment to be embraced. Memories of Heero danced in her confused mind, pleading to become more than memories, to become truth. Suddenly, she decided to go back to her party and try having a nice time.   
As fast as she entered the salon, a handsome guy asked her a dance. She accepted and as they danced, she discovered he was a member of a L1 colony's very important family.   
"I was looking for you but you seemed to have disappeared," he said in a attractive voice.   
"I was at the balcony," Relena answered smiling as much as she could, trying to pretend she was happy.   
They stopped dancing and he brought drinks for them. Relena was staring blankly and didn't see he had arrived.   
"Are you feeling good, Miss Darlian?" he asked.   
"Oh, yes," she said looking at him, "very good..." 

Heero was in his apartment, lying in the bed, lights off. He closed his eyes but everything he could remember was stained with blood and he felt himself empty.   
"Meaning of life..." he mumbled, "Is there something like this for me?"   
Turning in bed, his eyes fixed at a magazine that was lying in the floor. Relena was in the cover.   
"Or am I just not seeing what is in my front?" he thought. 

Relena was dancing again with Gregory, the man she met. He was talking with her about a lot of subjects, but she still seemed apathetic. Gregory was a great dancer, as so Relena, and they was the most beautiful pair in the salon. A waltz started and they were so synchronized that the other pairs formed a circle around them. Breaking the magic, a man invaded that "isolated area" for the two dancers.   
"Would you dance with me now?" he asked, touching Relena's shoulder.   
She turned with surprise and thought she was going to faint when she saw Heero's face. She embraced him passionately with tears falling in her cheeks and kissed him with pure love, letting everyone there astonished.   
"You're the meaning of my life, Relena," Heero said looking at her eyes.   
"And finally I'll be happy," she muttered, "with you..."   
They kissed again sealing the new life that was just beginning. 

Writer and webmaster: Vivian   
e-mail: viviangper@hotmail.com 


End file.
